


The 9 Lives of Tharduil

by FlourishedWritings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always Love Each Other, Bigger House, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Lit, Grandparents to soon, Im What?, It's What?How Many?, Legolas is the Best Man, M/M, Mpreg, Night Club Date, Really Carefree, Thranduil and Bard Propose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourishedWritings/pseuds/FlourishedWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 happy endings of love between Bard and Thranduil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bard and Thranduil Propose

   My Lord Thranduil, Bard of Laketown Requests to visit you.

Galion Request him kindly to leave.  

Sir he says its important matter and he thinks you'll be happy.

   Happy Why does the dragon Slayer use the noun adjective word to describe how I will feel especially before Battle. 

Lord Thranduil he has a Package for you, He is gone would you want me to throw it out....  

Bring it in Galion  Galion walked into the tent to His King actually looking very sweet for once almost vulnerable handing him the gift he was hesitant to take. They were just wild flowers after all. Galion saw the small smile and Hint of blush dusted across his cheeks. He knew his king was warm, he just didn't know it took the Slayer to heat him up. 

Thranduil Stared at the Flowers for a While then Sat them in his Pitcher of  water before asking were Bard was then Pulling his flawless silver and red coat on with the most gorgeous patterns and Gems encrusted on it And taking his leave. The sun was setting, the warmth he couldnt feel leaving but a different warmth risen in Him. 

Thranduil approached Bard who was just sitting on a step in the ruined city looking a tad bit sad.To sad for Thranduils liking for the new affection of Bard.  Thranduil made his presence known by simply coughing. Was it strange that Bard thought that his was a beautiful cough and coughing should always be done in that matter and fashion.

  Bard looked up then a timid smile crept up on his face.  Lord Thranduil he said with a small smile almost forming a smirk, I knew you'd be happy staring at a Happy Thranduil.  Thranduil walked over to bard and sat on his openend lap and wrapped his arms around him and gave him a passionate loving kiss.  Bard was more than Jubilant to receive the searing kiss. Thranduil started to get a little Handsy but bard didn't mind.  During the kiss Bard bit Thranduils lip and Tugged his hair a little causing Thranduil to gasp and squirm on Bards hard dick. Bard moaned in ectacy.  They broke the kiss in a minute or two and felt like they could go on and that's what the cool elvenking had in mind. Continuing this elsewhere.  "Dragons Slayer", it felt so right to Bards ears for Thranduil to say his tittle.   My love he said looking into blue lust filled orbs.

  Thranduil cupped Bards cheeks and said   Can we move this  _Mela en' coiamin,_ Love of my Life some place private. Bard whimpered at thranduil and nodded his head in a way that Thranduil could truly describe adorable.They got up and Thranduil and Bard immediately embraced each others hands enjoying they're walk back to Thranduil tent. Bard was youthful and lovable. Thranduil was falling under his spell of charm. Bard felt the same for Thranduil.

  Bard followed him into his tent, he saw that his guards looked a bit shocked. No one and certainly not him knew elves could be shocked but they didn't say a word. As soon as they got in the tent Thranduil was back at his lips again. Bard Chuckled in the kiss and Thranduil just kept kissing his grin a smile and blush ruining his kids as well.

  Mr.Bowman will you Have me  _Amin naa lle nai,_ I am yours to command. Bard ordered thranduil to undress bare. Thranduil did this Tantalizingly slow. He revealed every piece of his beautiful alabaster skn , rough and smooth  at the same time. His blue eyes were as clear as blue diamonds and his blonde hair was in perfect contrast of his white flushed skin and dark brows.His ass was perfect with his tight belly and small curves of his hips just perfect to Bard and he longed to have possession of this beauty.

  Come to me my love Thranduil. He undid his own clothes then sat thranduil on the thrown and went to his knees. Thranduils eyes were overtaken by list and Stare intently at Bard hoping he would make the move he saught. 

  Bard had his eyes locked with Thranduil wrapped his lips around the head of Thranduils cock who immediately whimpered and threw his head back and dragged out a long "Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin,I shall treasure your gift in my heart." Bard moaned around Thranduils cock loving and savoring the taste. Thranduil was squirming and gasping in the chair. Bard was determined to get Thranduil incoherent and screaming breathless. _  
_

"Bard", he gasped, " I need you now" _Amin merna ta,_ I want it, your cock. Bard put Thranduils legs over his shoulders and grabbed the oil vial thranduil got when he entered the tent. First For expiremental reasons he licked the rim of Thranduils hole and that earned him an loud gasp and a fuck to his surprised from Thranduil the elvenking.

  "Do that again", he panted. Bard did that and more he stuck his tongue in fucking his ass just drawing out cries. He was sure his guards were catching some of the cries with their elvish ears sending chills to Bards hard cock.

  Fuck me now  _"Asca!",_ hurry! 

As you wish my lord Bard removed his fingers and gave his tongue one last dip before slowly moving into Thranduils tight heat. Thranduil cried out Bards name gasping and clawing at his bare back. Bard was fucking into thranduil on full speed. Thranduil was only squirming pushing back on bards thrusts screaming faster throwing his head back arching his back against his throne.

  Faster huh, are you a little whore, a wanton slut screaming on my cock.

Ughh bard he whined, yes I'm your whore please fuck me fill me up. Bard went incredibly hard and fast driving into thranduil. He then had an idea. He picked up his surprisingly light lover and carried him to the yet surprisingly comfy large bed still in his fucked out elf. He laid him on the bed still in him and fucked him hard into the bed. Thranduil was all but crying squirming and gasping for Bard. " _Jukkete",_ Fuck, I'm close, right there Bard was abusing his prostate wringing him on the edge and so close himself. Bard came with a cry of Thranduils name and Thranduils, Bard. 

 They both drifted off to a sweet sleep in each others arm awaiting the new day.

In the morning they were woken by Galion who had to unfortunately go into the tent the two endured a deap slumber that they could not hear the call to wake. Thranduil wasn't bothered he and Galion were good friends. He told Galion thank you and woke an Adorable Bard.

 Hmmm, he made noises of complaint like a child. Thranduil thought that was something privileged to see the dragon slayer whine like a child. Time to wake up my love. They washed up a bit as much as they could and dressed putting their jewelry and rings, well ring Thranduil had 3 at least bard had his one. 

 In all that Bard thought I might not get to ask this after the battle, if I live. Thranduil thought I'm defiantly in love with him and I'm going to take him home asap. With their thoughts they both turned around both with rings in hand and said "Will you Marry me" in unison they both smiled eyes glassy and in unison again yes. They both joined in a kiss slipping the rings on each others fingers.

  The battle was of victory and loss. Their families were unharmed but faithful friends and warriors died but they had each other. 5 months later Bard king of Dale was married to Thranduil King of Mirkwood joining the kingdoms to flouirsh vigorously til the end of time binded by their undying love.

 


	2. Night Club Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard Has a Date with his Boyfriend Thranduil

   Bard let's go the kids are fine Sigrid said she would watch them for us. I......we really need this work has been good for both of us and its our 2 month anniversary this week and I want to make it eventful the entire week. Can we do that?

  Yes we most certainly can. Anything for you as always.

   Bard could never say no to Thranduil. He was the love of his life. It wasn't just Thranduils physical appearance that pulled him nearer. It was his intelligence and charm. The fact that he was both dominant and submissive. He would never give up on what he thought was right and what he wanted. Thranduil could be an selfish stubborn asshole with blue eyes that could freeze time. Thranduil was a bad ass boss ass Bitch, and not even him, Thranduil himself could deny it. Of course he would go out with Thranduil and Dance exoticly with him.

   Bard grabbed his hand and said goodbye to the kids. As always Bard opened the door to his 1969 mustang for his boyfriend who blushed every time he did so. Bard could never tire watching Thranduil blush. His blush would always fade to his ears. Bard loved his ears. It was a weird fascination but the things Bard did to his ears that made Thranduil blush all over were something of another world.

   He made his way over to the drivers seat. Momentarily as he put his seatbelt on Thranduil reached over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He was the one blushing now. Thranduil smirked to himself and said, "T _o the club we go"._

  The club was eeccentric. The colors and shapes and everything were just amazing. Bard could've figured this is somewhere Thranduil  would hang. It was practically screaming Thranduil. The music was his style modern retro. Bard couldn't suppress the grin that rose to his face at the excitedness of his boyfriend.

   Thranduil wondered off to the bar leaving Bard to sit at the little spot he reserved in V.IP of course Thranduil had V.I.P seats he was one of the best stockbrokers on Wall street. Bard just sat watching the many different people and Thranduil interacting cooly with a bunch of people who knew him. Bard thought he probably didn't remember any of the names of the people due to the look of annoyance he had when he almost spilled one of the very colorful fruity drinks in his hand as another person approached him wrapping  an arm around his waist whispering something in his ear that clearly offended him.

   Bard got up quickly to approach but it was too late thranduil was raged and threw his drinks in the mans face. The other man had swung at him missing. Thranduil punched him in the face onto the ground. No one seemed to be bothered. The man got back up charging towards Thranduil and to Bards surprise Thranduil was charging back. The two of them were.... Well the other man was moving around fists up. Thranduil stood there with a look of true hatred and annoyance. He removed his suit Jacket and Layed it on the stool neatly.  I was about to say something to Thranduil but he glanced at me with those eyes and immediately stepped back.

  The man stepped up swinging again missing pitifully. Thranduil grabbed his wrist twisting the mans arm, It looked most painful because the man was still facing forward with his arm twisted to his back. Within an blink of an eye Thranduil had a knee in the mans chest and punched him in the eye.The man was clearly in pain out of breath holding his arm in a clutch of pain.

  Thranduil hadn't been bothered at all his composure was still cool. He slipped his jacket back on and turned to the bar. With a smile and asked for two of the same drinks giving the slightly worried mixologist a smile. Bard was super arroused at his boyfriends strength and power. Thranduil turned and gave him a shrug and handed him the fruity drink. They walked back to their seat with a clear path everyone showing respect towards Thranduil.

 The evening went by excellent neither of them drunk but a bit buzzed. Thranduil even got him dancing to one of his favorite songs, " _Somebody Loves You"_ by Betty Who. They sang the lyrics to each other harmonizing on _"Ooo somebody loves you"._ Bard had his hands on Thranduils hips sweetly going along to the beat of the song

" _Why dont you come on over why dont you lay me downdown_

_Does the pain feel better when im around_

_If I am good to you_

_won't you be good to me_

_Thats how easy this should be"_

 _with_  his head in the crook of his neck Thranduil smiled happily turning around to bard pulling him close for a hot kiss. He knew he was getting laid to night. They both decided they would just walk to Thranduils city apartment not wanting to risk an accident he called Sigrid and Thranduil was giggling whispering sweet nothings in his ear sending shivers causing him to moan in his throat. He quickly told Sigrid they will be there in the morning. She said "Daaa" like you bad boy and a little gross sound when kids say it about eating vegetables. He said be good and I love you before hanging up and attacking Thranduils neck and mouth in the elevator.

   As soon as they walked in the room straight for the bed you know what happened. Thranduil was keening begging Bard for release and Bard was near unconscious gasping around Thranduils heat. They came together only quickly falling asleep the night club hadn't been so bad after all.


	3. Legolas is Best Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own or create 50 shades of grey it is just a reference

   Legolas you know me and King Badd Have been seeing each other for 5 months now. We are in love and he is mortal.

   I am here to ask for your blessing my little greenleaf. I have finally found someone else other than you my green leaf who makes me genuinely happy in many ways.

   Legolas saw the blush on his fathers neck and a love bite on his neck at his words. Legolas let out a cheeky grinn and said "I see he makes you a whole lot of happy", averting his eyes to the spot making known he sees it.

   Legolas grow up I hear you in your chambers with your multiple companions. That shut his little leaf right up.

   So what I am trying to say is will you be my best man. We're not doing an elvish wedding so I heard I needed one of these. 

   Of course Ada. Give me the book which explains this best man role and that's what I'll be.

   Thranduil had learned a lot of the human ways and hugging he was the most fond of. He pulled his little greenleaf in for a caring warm hug. Legolas hadn't grown fond of them but he just enjoyed the child like embrace of it.

   The planning of the wedding was over complicated and bold with style such as Thranduil. He had the time of his life. Bard wondered if Thranduil should step down as king and be a designer of all sorts.

   The ceremony was in Thranduils great hall. It was quite beutiful. Their colors were a burnt orange maroon blend and silver. They were both way too in-pure for any shade of white. For they had been practicing the 50 shades of Grey.

   The heat and passion between the two would put any volcano to shame.

   Bards tunic was the maroon color with eccentric designs of silver threaded through the seems. His trousers were grey leather with the diver as bonds with a few rubys of a dark shade matching his eyes on the color of his tunic and pockets of his pants. He also wore a silver blazor coat that was the maroon and silver mixed. Just stunning and Thranduil did the design himself.

  Thranduil wore a silver gown with complicated patterns that had a sash with the maroon burnt orange color making his skin more beatiful as ever.

   The best men had tunics to match bard. Bard settled for his daughter Sigrid and son Bain as his best children. Sigrid dress was much like Thranduils gown just fitted for her womanly body and Bain had a tunic to match bard. Tilda was the flower girl. Her dress was all the maroon color cupcake style poofy and flowing with a silver leaf broach on the satin bow.

  The wedding party looked absolutely gorgeous. Gandalf even photographed it with his staff To then later paint.

   Legolas was his best man for sure. The bachelor party was anything but boring and his ring was kept safe. The day of the wedding he gabe him a pep talk and guided him through his nervous nausea.

   The wedding was eventful and ful of life shared between the couple and the ones they love all thanks to his best man.


	4. I'm What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is with child

   Thrand you should call Gandalf you look terrible. Everything you eat comes back up and you've been keeping a fever.

   Bard I just need rest, I'll be fine in the morning. I probably ate something bad.

   Bard agreed and before he knew it Thranduil was on the floor in his chambers in front of his bed.

   He quickly checked to see if he was alive then called out to galion and the guards of the woodland realm.

   Bard told them to call Gandalf or Elround whoever could get here the fastest.

   Sigrid, Bain, Tilda, and even Legolas came running to their fathers Bards and Thrands  room.

   Legolas immediately panicked going to his father kneeling quickly going over his body with his magic hands trying to detect his problem, he said he couldn't get exactly what it was but something was definitely different.

   Elrond and Gandalf both arrived at the same time and were quickly escorted to the Chamber where Thranduil was.

   Gandalf, Elrond. He had been sick lately he was keeping a fever and his stomach was not settling, giving everything he ate back up.

   Gandalf went over to him to examine his body making sure there weren't any unusual blemishes or anything. He pressed from his neck to his legs only to feel a small nub at his stomach.

   Gandalf summoned Elrond over asking him to feel. Elroy's looked surprised as ever. Even a bit shocked with a furrowed eyebrow. He took his magic hands over Thranduils abdomen. He then smiled at Gandalf then gave a nervous sympathetic smile with a smirk at the end to make it even more confusing.

   Gandalf and Elrnod stepped away whispering to each other. Bard was annoyed and cleared his throat.

  They immediately looks over and Elrond made his way over urging bard to sit. Bard sat not really wanting to.

  Soooo.........Bard you are in love with Thranduil.

   Of course without a doubt.

Will you and do you love everything he has to give.

   Yes

Bard was nervous now fidgeting in his seat and Gandalf was showing a look of fondness and concer and Elrond looked genuinely happy.

   Well bard it is as if... Well it is indeed that Thrandy here is with Child.

   Bard turned white and passed out in the chair. Gandalf and Elrond both decided to check his vitals he was fine then tend to Thranduil.

   Bard woke up about 2 hours later to cries of sorrow and happiness Thranduil asking I'm pregnant and Elrond and Gandalf who were very confused at his behavior, never seen him act like that.

   They quickly explained to bard that he just found out and started to cry and that they were sad and happy.

   Bard got up and went over to his husband and was a bit scared looking at him and Thranduil just cried more sad holding his flat stomach.

  Bard got on the oversized bed gently and crawled over to his king and asked why he was crying.

   Bard recognized that Elrond and Gandalf were feeling a bit awkward so he sent them to the lounging hall.

  I'm crying because I'm pregnant and youre obviously not happy or excited. I woke up to my passed out husband because he found out I was pregnant.

  Bard felt immediately guilty towards his Thrandy and pulled him in to have Thranduil curl in his arms shaking from tears. 

   It's ok Thranduil I was just shocked. I didn't even know you could get pregnant. I love you and our unborn child. That made Thranduil smile and the tears were gone.

   Thranduil pulled Bard down for a sweet tender kiss. Bard kissed him leaving a promise note for Thranduil to feel humming as the kiss was cool and heated at the same time.

   Gandalf and Elrond came back in to find Thranduil curled up on Bards chest and Bard just holding his sleeping form. Elrond walked with the elven grace giving bard to large vials of medicine that will beeded to be taken also with instructions of his male pregnancy and things to expect aling with thranduils surprising last mood.

   He gave them a small quite thank you and they left. Bard sat there with Thrandy in his arms only to fall asleep to the beat of his heart and the new edition of Thranduil to live and cherish.

   He and Thranduil would have the most fun explaining and telling  Thranduils pregnancy around middle earth, and Bard will be intrigued to know and learn how Thranduil could get pregnant.


	5. Getting Lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to use or create recreational drugs this is of the imagination
> 
> I do not own the hobbit or lotr characters or writers

"Bard", Thranduil said excitedly. they met at the edge of the lake to Thranduims Realm. They embraced with a kiss and he helped Thranduil in the boat going to their favorite spot.

To Bards surprise when they arrived at their spot Thranduil had a picnic prepared with many dishes and blankets and pillows. His boyfriend loved to spoil him. Bard let him but still felt like he had to work an awful bit. Thranduil thougt it was up to him to change that.

Is this for me Thran. I love you so much and he pulled Thranduil and wrapped his arms around his hips giving him a kiss and hug.

They ate then took a walk stopping every minute to kiss enjoying the feels of each other. They were hand in hand and Thranduil stopped when he got the scent of something in his forrest he thought Dragon fire had killed a very very long time ago before Bards Grea Great Great Great Great Great and so forth on grandfather.

He quickly spotted it and released bards hand and started walking. Bard was confused and was trying to catch up with his boyfriend he wasn't running he just walked with swift grace. They came to a stop when Thranduil came to a stop and had a mischievous grin looking at the plant. He Took his hands feeling it checking if it was real. He then turned to bard.

Bard this here is a plant that is used as a hallucinogenic and it relieves stress giving you a floating feeling and stuff. It's been gone forever as long as I could remember. It died when I was just in my human youth around 25 or so. 

Thranduil pulled one of his small daggers from his belt and carefully cut two leaves off the plant not wanting to kill it for it is precious to his youth memory.

Thranduil motioned him back to the camp picking up some twigs for a small fire. Bard was totally unaware what was happening and what the plant was and why his Boyfriend seemed to be addicted to it so quickly.

Thranduil took one of the small plates and put it over the fire he lit. He chopped the leaves and the put it in one of the small bowls and pouring a bit of the white wine not red into a small bowl with the leaves then grinded the mixture. He was concentrated for sure and Bard just watched his boyfriends hands on the spoon his slender white jeweled covered fingers.

Bard could not deny he loved Thrands hands all over his body. He was broken out of his trance when he saw Thranduil lay the crushed leaves on the hot metal plate the plant was drying and crisping. Bard saw Thranduils face light up and take the plate of dried plant and grab a piece of paper that the sandwiches were wrapped in and tore it into small prices. He then took a genourous amount of the cooked plant and put it the four small slips of paper and wrapped them.

He then stood proud at his work and snapped fire with his fingers to light the paper wrapped plant. Bard watched Thranduil take a long drag eyes fluttering shut to the smoke and Handed it to Bard. Bard took it hesitantly and did what Thran did. He coughed a little never even smoked some pipe weed. Thranduil took another long drag then started to explain to Bard what this was motioning for him to come sit on the picnic palate.

Bard this is Marijuana. It's a recreational elven drug sometimes wine not being able to take the edge off of the immortal stress. Me and some old close friends used to smoke it in our young youth elf years hoping out parents didn't catch us. You'll soon start to feel the effects and come to like them.

Bard took the offered joint again letting it sit in his lungs. After a while of talking and passing he and Thranduil started to feel the effects.

Bard even looked Thranduil straight in the eyes and said, "You're a pretty lady.... Shit I mean guy" then burst out laughing. Thranduil couldn't suppress his laughter and started to run around the picnic palate saying he was catching butterflies that so weren't there. Bard then pulled him down on top of him and started to pull kisses an moans out of Thran.

Bard I want to fuck he said in a serious tone like he was talking to a neighboring king discussing trade. Bard laughed in the kiss and grinded his hips up.

Soon bard had Thranduil on his knees eating his ass out and Thranduil was moaning incredibly loud.

Bard fuck me now.... Dick inside now! Bard pushed himself all the way in grabbing hold of Thranduils hips and fucking like he was 21 again. Thranduil looked like an absolute slut with his back arched and keening "fuck me fuck me fuck me" Thranduil was so high and loving it so tight around Bard.

Bard found Thrands prostate and constantly hit it dead on taking the breath of his lover. They came together with loud shouts of each other's names.

Bard pulled out and laid next to Thranduil who was smiling dumbly and humming a song he didn't know the tune of lyrics too. Then he slowly looked to Bard as if he was shy and gigling like a child. "I'm Hungry"

Thranduil, I am hungry too. They both laughed and ate everything that was left two plates of meats and cheeses and three plates of deserts and they drank the two bottles of wine. Thranduil defiantly knew getting lit would be just right. Around nightfall the parted their ways kissing goodnight and Thranduil slipped a joint in Bards pocket while kissing him passionately. Goodnight they said in unison.


	6. How Many?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is emotional and Its more than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He and Thranduil would have the most fun explaining and telling Thranduils pregnancy around middle earth, and Bard will be intrigued to know and learn how Thranduil could get pregnant

   Bard was intrigued to learn about    the eleven make pregnancies. He read the books, Elrond and Gandalf had left. It had been two months since he found out he was pregnant. It was nearing time to tell the public because his behavior had become erratic. One day he wanted to fight everyone of his men to defeat and the other eat everything and sleep.

    His usual nonchalant attitude towards people was still there but he had become nicer to some points. He read in the books he would crave food all the time and will have mood swings. So far it was right it also said around the third or fourth month he would desire sex. That's something bard would love indeed. All Thranduil was doing for him now was teasing him now and then leaving him to Finnish himself every time. Bard was just reading some more into the male elven pregnancy book finding that it was not uncommon elves just don't have children a lot.

    He wanted to know why Thranduil didn't tell him, either Thran had forgot or didn't want him to know that part of him. He was stirred out of his book reading and pondering to a sound of crying coming from the bathroom. He got up and eased his way to see what was happening. Thranduil was standing looking in the mirror eyes red from falling tears. Bard felt his heart shatter at his beautiful elf. Thran...... What's wrong, please don't cry.

     His tears just fell harsher and harder. Bard had walked over to wrap his arms around Thranduil who leaned into Bard with all his strength. Bard was just rubbing soothing circles on his bare back shying him. Thranduil had calmed down some but not fully. He managed to stutter out, "I'm Fat and Ugly".

    Bards heart ached once more and he pulled Thranduil closer who started crying again. Thranduil was mumbling through his crying and He stammered out, "I'm also Hungry" and Bard felt terribly bad for his wailing Thrandy. Thranduil look in the mirror, you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. You are perfect in any and every way, and I love you. He kissed Bard hungrily at his declaration. Bard kissed back, careful of his little baby nudge. He rubbed his hand over his Thrandys stomach and felt two nudges one on either side. He grew shocked and wide eyed. Thranduil recognized that and suddenly became insecure and asked what was wrong and stepped back. Bard had to think of a backup plan. I...I... Just can't believe I'm so lucky to have you youre beautiful smart and wicked in all the good ways and I get to have you.

    Thranduil was teary eyed and said that I love you too. Bard I love you and so if you love me you'd get me food, and slot of it. Bard couldn't believe his babe. He just shook his head with a smile and went on a journey with galion to the kitchens.

   Bard knew galion was Thranduils loyal servant and Best friend. Their relationship had grew closer over the past year, extremely close. He was the one to remove Thranduil occasionally from good fucks. The wrath that came from those are stupid scary.They had drank together and gossiped about Thranduil and gave each other advice.

     So Bard, what has been going on with Thrandy. He's been most strange and when I say strange I mean like psycho strange. He's been hungry a lot lately and his mood swing are ferocious. Galion...um we'll.... He's.....pregnant he whispered into Galions ear.

    He stopped completely and looks like he would faint but he didn't he just looked at Bard and said that's great news. He was genuinely happy and Bard could tell. Looks like I'll have another niece or nephew. Bard awkwardly laughed and added in maybe both or two girls or two boys. Galion stopped again and took a seat on the steps they were ascending. Bard sat himself as well.

    Bard you know.... I care deeply for you both and I love Thranduil like a brother but will you and him be ok? Will he be ok? With his temper and just him. I mean they are babies. Legolas hasn't been a child in thousands of years. Bard had not thought about that, he knew he would be fine Tilda was just six still a child and he was still fresh with infants.

    Galion I haven't thought that far but, I know he will be great with kids him and legolas have bonded again he's in love with Tilda, more than me. And he's got you to help him out. You're used to his lashing out he said with a laugh and you're his only friend I believe. Well Bard, knowing knowing I'm his only friend, may Valor bless me, I know he is pregnant and Hungry not a good combination.

     Ohh and he was crying about being fat and hungry before I stepped out we best make haste. Galion thought he could have slapped bard at that moment. They just walked faster to the kitchens Bard how did Thranduil take the twin thing? He doesn't know about twins, I just found out now. Galion stopped again.What do you mean he doesn't know.

   Mhhhmmhmm..........They both turned around and practically shit their pants.

   Thranduil, My lord. Save it what is it that I don't know, and if you don't. Galion I will lock you in the dungeons to die. Bard I will keep Tilda and the rest of your children and put you in the dungeons to die.

   They both took a large gulp and Galion made a nervous glance to bard and Bard walked toward Thranduil. Thranduil looked big and scary as fuck. In no way approachable. He took Thranduils Hands and Thranduil went to make fuss and Bard shhhed him.

    He placed them on Thranduils stomach and move one to each side of his abdomen. Thranduil do you feel that? Thranduil went to moving his hands and Galion left his guard and servant position to go up to Thranduil who was about to cry and he went and embraced him Thranduil became weak feeling the two nubs in his hands and Bard stood back and watch sadly he couldn't do anything about it.

    They were now all sitting on the steps with Thranduil in between them sniffling with his head on Bards shoulder holding Galions hand. Bard I'm sorry I didn't tell you I could get pregnant or male elves could get pregnant at all. I was never intending on getting pregnant and I thought if I had told you you'd think of me as wired or elves even more unnatural. The other reason is because I had been taking birth control just in case and simply a child hasn't been born in decades.

     Galion and Thranduil were both staring at Bard waiting for an answer. Bard stood abruptly and Started for the kitchens again. Thranduil was about to cry again following Bard quickly and Galion was following Thranduil. Bard was in the kitchen looking for wine and a plate of cookies he sat on the island eating cookies rather fast and gulping wine like he was having a nervous breakdown.

    Thranduil had stopped crying now worried about Bard. Galion was watching him and decided he was hungry and decided to make some sandwiches.

     Bard? Bard looked up quickly almost shyly to Thranduil and said,"It's ok" "Yea It would have been nice to know, I'm a bit surprised, but I love you and our babies". They kissed still on the island. Thranduil thought Bard tasted delicious, he can't drink wine since he's pregnant so he was savor ing the taste.

      Mmhhmmmhhhhm.... Don't mind me Galion said with a smirk and a mouth fool of a sandwich, he had taken his weapons and jacket off sitting eating and drinking. They pulled apart blushing and Thranduil remembered he was hungry looking for pickles and cupcakes and some beef jerky with strawberry juices.

    Bard could have sworn he saw Thranduil take 6 cupcakes and The entire jar of pickles along with a sack of jerky in his hands over to the table with Galion who was staring with a kind of disgusted amused expression. "Not a word Galion", he said with a cupcake stuffed in his mouth staring ice knives into Galion who just smoked and continued his sandwich.

    Bard just sat on the island watching his happy lover eat to no end who smiled everytime he put something in his mouth, he had to remember how many times he smiled at Bards dick and he was cut out his daydream by Thranduil telling Galion to request Elrond or Gandalf to return immediately in the morning. They all left to return to their chambers Thranduil begging Bard to carry him because he said the Babies requested it with the most innocent cute expression he could muster up. Galion just smiled and said, "my dear friend I'm afraid you've fallen under a spell by this elf", with a wink and smile he turned down his hall.

    Bard complied scooping Thranduil up bridal style. He was really light compared to how big he was. They reached the rooms and fell asleep in each other's arms.

    Lord Thranduil it's me Galion Elrond is here Gandalf could not make it may he come in? One minute Hot stuff! He said with a shout he could imagine the blush on Galions face. He opened the door to see a furious Galion and a smiling Elrond.

      Bard was at the desk a working when he stood to greet Elrond.

     So Thranduil I expect everything is well. No complications or unnatural illnesses. No all is fine except for I believe I have twins? Elrond furrowed his brow and walked over to Thranduil and motioned for him to lay on the bed. He opened his Tunic and pressed gently ver his abdomen and made a small gasp feeling a small nub on both sides. He did his magic thingy again to be sure and looked up to Thranduils eyes and said yes you are. Thranduils smile couldn't have been bigger when bard looked at him from the desk with a huge grin.

    Thranduil I want you to keep taking the medicines and in four months you will be full term ready for the Birth. Thank you as always Elrond, I will be informing Gandalf.

   Bard and Thranduil later announced the Pregnancy of Thranduil and how many to expect. Tilda, Bain, Sigrid, and Legolas were bursting with joy Happy for their Da and Ada the mirkwood realm prepared a feast.


End file.
